


Fireworks

by hszabi0_0



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Drinking, Festival, First Kiss, First Meetings, Louis-centric, M/M, Meet-Cute, Plot What Plot, lot of thinking, not so much interaction, the others are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hszabi0_0/pseuds/hszabi0_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Maybe he did the wrong thing then, maybe he should have said goodbye to Harry and find his mates, maybe he was a bit drunk and way too reckless."</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>or a really pointless meet-cute in which louis' thinking about everything and nothing until he finds harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii :)  
> So this is my very first time writing larry and my first attempt to write in english. I hope it's not as bad as i think :)

The lights around him were so bright, the people so loud and he was so content just to sit there, almost lying on the grass.  
  
It was an early spring night on one of his rare work-free days. He wasn't really in the mood to go out earlier, was too tired but his mates were determined to get him out of his flat. He always complains about how his life was boring, wake up, go to work, come home, sleep, the same routine since forever but he never really did anything to change it. He felt exhausted all the time, never thought he could be a good companion but he missed his friends and felt irrationally jealous every time they went out without him – even though he was the one the declined the invitations. So he took a deep breath, put on a nice smile and agreed to meet up with them in the city.  
  
It was hours after he took a shower and got ready, dressed up in a comfortable jeans and loose sweater. It wasn't his intention to get drunk, not really, but when the opportunity came he took the bottle with a shrug. It was a nice feeling, just to lose himself for a little while, not being responsible, not worrying about his shitty life. So he just drank and then drank some more, laughing and talking with the others, having fun for the first time in forever.  
  
They didn't really have a plan for the night. They sat around a rather dirty table in a pub until Zayn decided to go for a smoke and Louis joined in. The other lads somehow took it as a cue to leave and then they were just aimlessly roaming the streets.  
  
Louis was silent for a while just watching the others bickering until suddenly Niall and Liam started to run forward. He missed the cause of the action and kinda just stopped walking and stared after them. Beside him Zayn was quite amused by his reaction but did not offer any kind of explanation. Louis just stood there, arms crossed over his chest waiting for something. He wasn't really sure what but at the moment it felt the right thing to do.  
  
After what felt like a long pause Zayn smirked at him and turned around to follow the others lead. Louis immediately shouted after him but Zayn just shook his head and continued to walk, the prick. Louis started to jog after him, planning his revenge and as soon as he was close enough he jumped without thinking. His hands came around Zayn’s neck, legs wrapped around his middle and prayers dancing in his head. He didn't really think this through. He must have done something good in his life because Zayn only wobbled a little but didn't collapsed under him. He took a few shaky step but their face never met the asphalt. What a luck they have.  
  
”Onward!” he yelled into Zayn’s hair after the short panic passed. He was quite satisfied with his current place. Zayn didn't even put up a fight just took better hold of him and started forward.  
  
Louis always was an affectionate drunk so it wasn't surprising at all that he started to talk about how much he missed them, loved them and how sorry he was about not hanging out with them more often. Zayn reassured him, told him they don’t mind, they understand and of course they miss and love him too. Louis wanted to believe him so much but usually he felt like he didn't even deserve the kindness of his friends. Like every time he stayed at home instead of hanging out with them he thought they’re never gonna ask him again. Who wouldn’t be tired of his excuses after a while? So he hugged Zayn a little tighter and hoped he knows how much he appreciates his effort.  
  
They didn't walk for so long when something caught Louis eyes. He couldn't help the happy shriek that left his mouth at the sight; right in front of him, just the other side of the road was a park full of different size marquees and booths, wooden tables and benches surrounded with a pulsing, growing crowd.  
  
On a good day he barely tolerated people but it was always different with big crowds. Like a concert, a festival or apparently the celebration of St. George. He always felt grounded if the mass was about one thing, if the people were there for the same reason, he felt connected.  
  
He climbed down of Zayn’s back to cross the road by himself, couldn’t wait to mingle. Zayn grabbed his wrist surprisingly fast, looked down either side of the road before crossing it. Louis let him, didn't want to be difficult and then get a lecture about being responsible while drunk. He just wanted to get there and find out more. Like what about fireworks maybe, that’s a thing for smaller festivals too, right?  
  
He was lost in his thoughts until Zayn said something worth his attention.  
  
”.. have to find Niall and Liam.”  
  
Oh, yeah, that was a good one.  
  
They tried to call them and once Zayn got a hold of Liam they agreed to meet up at the entrance of the park. Louis wanted to go with Zayn but see he was already in a line to get a pint. He promised he’s gonna stay there but of course the second he got his beer and took a few sip he felt the need to move, to go deeper and discover more.  
  
He felt a bit dizzy, the good kind, as he took one step after another. He felt free, loose, happy. He wore a big smile on his face, humming along with the music which filled the air, bypassing strangers on his way. There was a clearing between the tents, different size of groups sat around on blankets, laughing, playing, having fun.  
  
Not missing a second he made his way further into the sea of people to find just the right spot. The lights around him were so bright, the people so loud and he was so content just to sit there, almost lying on the grass. He lit up a cigarette and took in a great breath of smoke then slowly exhaled. He loved a good smoke, loved how it made him more relaxed, how the fume clouded his vision, made the colours around him flowing together.  
  
There was a tall figure a bit away from him who caught his eyes. There was something special about him, though Louis couldn't pinpoint what made him look, sure the guy had nice long legs, wore a rather telling skinny jeans with a poorly buttoned up shirt but so did other people.  
  
The way he was standing there, turning one side then the other, not really staying in place but not moving either. A part of Louis wanted to get up and take a closer look on the boy face. That would be creepy, right, but not more than sitting here and watching him, he thought.  
  
Maybe he was lost or something and Louis going to help him find his way. With these thoughts in his mind he got up and wandered to the boy. He was always a bit reckless while drunk so he attempted a casual approach. With a friendly pat on his shoulder he got the boy attention and dear god if the guy wasn't even more fascinating in close. He had lovely, big eyes which, yeah, were a bit red but non less beautiful, full lips which could be worth to die for and just his entire face well… Louis was a bit taken aback.  
  
”Um, hi” Louis managed to say after a while, feeling just a little bit uncomfortable as the guy stared back at him. He didn't know what to say, all his confidence left him suddenly. After a few nerve-wracking minutes the curly haired lad laid his hand on his shoulders, leaned into his space and lightly bumped their noses together. Job well done he pulled away and smiled at Louis.  
  
”Oops” was all he said as Louis tried to get his head around the situation. The dimples which showed up didn't really help the matter. Louis wanted to touch them so he did. His fingers touched soft skin and he was very satisfied with his achievement.  
  
”’m Louis” he mumbled, his eyes never leaving the other’s face.  
  
”Harry” came the answer and Louis let out a little laugh as the muscles moved under his touch. ”Nice to meet you”.  
  
Harry spoke slowly, like tasting the words before letting them out, carefully ordering the letters to follow his thoughts. He was lovely.  
  
”Yeah, you too, Curly” Louis said, hands already moving up to said curls. Harry didn't seem to mind though. ”Are you lost or something?”  
  
”No, no I’m not” Harry shook his head , out of Louis reach. ”Are you?” The sincere worry in his voice was ridiculously cute.  
  
He wanted to say no, but just as in cue his phone started to buzz in his pocket. He smiled at Harry and with one hand took out his phone. From the other side of the line came a lot of questions, where is he, what he’s doing, is he okay, but all he could concentrate was Harry, standing patiently in front of him. He swayed a bit on his feet, so naturally Louis’s other hand found its way back to Harry’s neck to steady him. Harry gave him a lovely smile in return. He was more than okay, so he said as much to Zayn too. Harry beamed at him, his bright eyes not leaving Louis’.  
  
”Watching the fireworks” he added to Zayn and finished the call.  
  
Maybe he did the wrong thing then, maybe he should have said goodbye to Harry and find his mates, maybe he was a bit drunk and way too reckless. Maybe he should have warned Harry at least but it just felt so good to let himself lean in and taste that lovely smile.  
  
The kiss wasn't perfect but Louis doesn't mind it. Harry closed the space between them, easily fitting their bodies together. His large hands settled on Louis’ hips holding him firmly. It was nice, more like an embrace with their lips touching occasionally than a proper kiss. They stood for a while, lost in each other arms without any question. Then Harry pulled his face away just to bury it in his neck.  
  
”So fireworks?”

x  
  
The lights around them started to fade out, the loud chatting of people have become quieter with passing time but they were quite happy just to stand there together. Maybe Louis did the right thing afterall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Sorry for any mistakes, hope you liked it - even just a bit :)


End file.
